


Aftermath

by AmazingWriter



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Love, Nudity, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingWriter/pseuds/AmazingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Place before and after The Killing Joke Barbara's Disability causes an effect on her and her Girlfriend's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Don't Breathe and reading Batman The Killing Joke comic I figured why not create a story that would go deeper into the impact of Barbara's incident and how it effects her life and her girlfriend Kara's life in general

The sun rose from the horizon the birds were singing, the sky was blue, the city was quiet, and everything seemed so peaceful. The sun's light then hit the curtains behind the window and the alarm clock then went off as it was only 9:00am, the two lovers then awoke from their slumber and smiles hit their faces when they looked at each other.

 

"Good morning" Kara said

 

"Good morning Beautiful" Barbara said back

 

Kara grinned and kissed her girlfriend in the head then she walked over to the curtains and opened them letting a shine of light into the bedroom as Kara saw Barbara's Head shine up like diamonds her beautiful hair sparkling in the room. "Let's get ready for the day" Barbara stated.

 

Barbara and Kara have been together for a long while at that point they had each other memorized down pat, their worlds collided in the most beautiful ways and they fused like some mesmerizing statue like "The kiss" by Roden two embraced lovers who lived for one another and breathed life into another's lungs. And not only that they both thought that they were both beautiful inside and out, Babs and Kara were both addicted to each other like some drug and to top it off now Kara moved in with Barbara at her apartment they both lived together and were very happy with each other and their relationship they both thought that it was the best thing that has ever happened to them and when they think of love they see each other.

 

They both got dressed and were ready to begin the day but however Kara received a text from Mr. Terrific it said "we have trouble there's a big galactic monster lurking around the solar system we need your help Supergirl! It's gonna take a couple of days to do do you accept the mission?" However Kara doesn't have a choice it's her job besides she's part of the Justice League she has to do this.

 

"Hey Babs I just got a text from Mr Terrific, he said I have to head to the outskirts of the Solar System do you think I should go?" Kara said

 

"Sure I mean what's going on there?" Barbara said

 

"There's some kind of monster we don't know what it is, all I know Babe is that it's gonna take a couple of days to solve this problem" Kara said 

 

Barbara then looked a little sad, due to the fact that she has a job to do Babs just wanted Kara to Stay I mean she was madly in love with her going away for a couple of days and Kara not in the house Barbara felt lonely Kara not snuggling with her in the bed ugh she hated that but sometimes she didn't want Kara to be part of the league but it is what it is.

 

"Hey don't feel bad, I mean it's only a couple of days after that I'll be back home with you and then maybe-" Kara said and put a hand into Barbara's shirt and touched her chest as Barbara moaned happily "I'll make it up to you" Kara whispered.

 

"I'd love that" Barbara said meeting the hand under her chest touching her.

 

They both walked to the door and Kara opened it and she turned around to face her lover once more with a smile, "I'll miss you Barbara said" "I'll miss you too" Kara said they both did an Eskimo kiss snuggling their noses together and they pecked their lips and just like that Kara left. 2 minutes later while Barbara was sitting down reading a book she heard a knock on the window and she got up looking to see Kara floating on the other side of the window with her Supergirl outfit and a smile on her face she made sign language to her she pointed at herself, made a shape of a heart with her hands, and pointed at her Girlfriend meaning (I love You) and Barbara Grinned and did the same thing but when she pointed at Kara she put a two (I love you too) and after that she flew away into the skies leaving for her mission.

 

2 days later Barbara was laying at her bed wondering what was Kara doing what was she up to? She got tired of wondering and was reaching for her phone to call her, it kept on ringing and ringing and ringing until finally she picked up, "Hey what happened I kept on calling you?" Barbara questioned "Sorry the team and I was dealing with a big ass monster next to Mars it was a tough fight we were just resting" Kara answered. "Oh, no I'm just here at the house just wanted to call you, dad's coming over and I miss you" Barbara said "Oh honey I miss you too don't worry I'll be home soon and you and me will kick it off!" Kara said. "Anyways I have to go I'll take to you soon ok baby?" Kara said "Ok I love you Kara be careful and stay safe" Barbara said as she made kissing sounds over the phone "Ok I love you Bye!" Kara said as she too made kissing sounds and the conversation ended.

 

Days later Commissioner James Gordon then entered Barbara's home for a Daughter Father bond and a little chat but little did they know trouble was heading towards them both the Joker was heading towards Barbara aka Batgirl.

 

"I hate this! Whatever jail hear my pray please god just keep him there!" Jim Gordon said cutting the newspaper with the title saying "Arkham Security uproar Maniac escapes again" "Crime fighter (Batman) unavailable for comment"

 

"And when he escapes please don't let him do something too awful this time." "I hate it!" Jim said

 

"Dad just once could you leave your work at the office and relax I made you some Co Co" Barbara said as she laid the coffee table on the glass table.

 

"Thanks but tonight I think I could use something a little stiffer" Jim said Barbara smiled

 

"Y'know I found that Catwoman scrapbook it was behind the wardrobe you really need a filing system something that we use in the library" Barbara said as she walked over to the drinks and poured a cup of Alcohol

 

"Mmhhm" Jim mumbled

 

"Oh look you got paste switching out don't get it on your pants" She said 

 

"Barbara I swear you're fussier then your mother was!" Jim pointed out 

 

When suddenly there was a knock at the door Barbara looked at the door "Oh it's probably my friend Colleen we're going to work out you have to entertain her before we get ready" She said as she was walking to the door "Or maybe it's Kara she's probably back!" She said again. "Heh look at this one first time they met he was just robbing banks then remember?" He said as the newspaper he pasted then said "Bat Garbed vigilante critically injures Murderer disfigured homicidal Maniac in hospital"

 

"What I remember is that white face and green hair scared the crap outta me when I was a kid, yeah while I had some really interesting nightmares" she said

 

As Barbara opened the door she saw the nightmare that scared her as a kid the man with the White face and Green Hair, the man responsible for countless deaths, and the man that Herself, Her girlfriend, her Father, her friends, and her Partner in crime were always trying to get and throw in Jail, it was the Joker.

 

He had a disturbing big Smile a grin that was plastered on his face looking at her with small white eyes with a big purple hat, he had a camera strapped to his neck hanging down to his chest, and purple gloves, a beach shirt, small shorts, and finally a gun pointed towards her spine. She looked down and looked back up in fear and finally a gun shot rang and the bullet pierced threw Barbara's skin and fractured her spine the last she knew was that she was falling with a bloody tummy, glasses on the floor, and is in pain. 

 

Barbara then landed onto the glass table with the glass shattered and the table broken with herself bleeding helplessly on the ground "BARBARA!" Jim shouted as the villain and his goons walked into the apartment with her covering her wound with her hands, it felt like she was on fire the pain and the blood corsing all around her the pain.

 

"I wouldn't worry yet if I were you it's just a psychological manifestation common among librarians she feels like a coffee table edition though I can't say much about about this volume's condition I mean it's a whole in the jacket and there's a spine that is damaged" Joker said behind Jim and his daughter.

 

"You Scum! I'll-" Jim said grabbing the scissors going to cut the Joker but he was cut off with a single punch from Joker's henchmen as Jim was getting punched over and over by another thug.

 

"Will you refreshing to hear not by the book speaking of which this one won't be walking from the shelf anytime soon in fact the idea of walking anywhere seems remote but then that's always a problem with soft backs finish the commissioner and take him where he needs to go at ease do be careful he's top bill" Joker said

 

"It's really a shame you'll miss your father's debut miss Gordon, sadly our menu wasn't built for the disabled mind" Joker said looking down at a eye teared Traumatized Barbara Gordon

 

"Why--Why are you doing this?" Barbara struggled to say as Joker then unbuttoned a button on her Yellow Shirt

 

He then grinned back and raised up his glass and said "To prove a point, Say Cheese!" Joker said pointing his camera 

 

Fast forward to time later which means hours Jim awoke in a little cart and Joker's evil henchmen then ripped him from his clothes

 

"Eh Wha- wait stop Arrrrrrrhg!" He said being tasered "UP!" One of the henchmen said tying a belt to the Commissioner's neck dragging him on where he has to go naked.

 

Every freaks are there a two headed woman, a Woman with a beard, a Hunchback man, a fat lady, and a bony man all laughing at him "No No please!" He begged "Why are you doing this? Where are you taking me?" He asked

 

"Get down!" One of the henchmen said 

 

"What?" 

 

"Down!" The henchman ordered

 

"Please tell me what I'm doing here! SOMEBODY!!" He yelled 

 

In front of him stands the Joker with two torches beside him and skulls on where he's standing 

 

"Doing you're doing what any sane man on his poly circumstances would do! You're going mad!" Joker said

 

Joker however explained what Jim was going to go through he then put him in a cart and into the the ride joker begins to sing Looney

 

 

When the world is full of care  
And every headline screams despair  
When all is Rape, Starvation, War, and life is vile  
Then there's a certain thing I do which I shall pass along to you  
That's always guaranteed to make me smile...  
I go.... LOOOOONY  
As a light-bulb battered bug simply LOOOOOOOOOOOONY  
Sometimes foam and chew the rug mister, life is swell  
In a padded cell  
It'll chase those blues away...  
You can trade your gloom  
For a rubber room and injections twice a day  
Just go LOOOOOONY  
Like an acid casualty or a MOOOOOONIE  
Or a preacher on TV  
When the human race  
Wears an anxious face  
When the bomb hangs overhead  
When your kid turns blue  
It won't worry you  
You can just smile and nod your head  
When you're LOOOOOONY  
Then you just don't give a fig....  
Man's so PUUUNY  
And the universe so big  
If you hurt inside  
Get certified  
And if life should treat you bad  
Don't Get EE-EE-Even  
Get MAD!

 

As the Clown Prince of Crime was singing the slideshows then changed and showed horrifying pictures of Barbara bleeding, Crying, Naked, and afraid. It was too much to bear for Jim he found his voice again and yelled "Barbara?" "Barbara!"

 

"BARBARAAAAAA BARBARAAAAAAAAAA BARBARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jim Screamed

 

Meanwhile back at the the Watchtower All the heroes were there resting after the mission was over Kara was sitting next to the watchtower window watching the earth as it was orbiting in front of her. She just couldn't wait to come home and relax and be with her girlfriend again she misses her, but an unexpected message was coming towards Kara something that she wasn't expecting and could not expect. Mr Terrific then walked up to her with tears in his eyes 

 

"Mr Terrific, what's the matter what's wrong?" Kara said 

 

"Kara, I just got word minutes ago that Barbara she's----" but couldn't finish due to the crying and the shock he was enduring about what he heard. 

 

"What happen she's what?" Kara said as the inside of her stomach was going up and down in a spread of fear

 

"She's been Shot!" He finally blurred out

 

Kara however her eyes wide open her mouth half open and is distraught and tears ran down her face, "What do you mean she's been shot how did this happen?" She quickly asked 

 

"The Joker shot her and I dunno what he did to her father, she's at the medical bay" Mr Terrific said

 

So much sadness, Tears, fear, and a lot of emotion hit Kara like a punch to the face she could not imagine her Girlfriend in a situation like that it was terrifying and after seconds before she heard she flew out of the watchtower and into Gotham.

 

When she got there she quickly flew to the Gotham Hospital where Barbara is held and went to the main desk where doctors are stationed there "I would like to see Barbara Gordon what room is she in?" Kara said with no hesitation 

 

"She's in that room dear" The doctor said

 

Kara then walked over to the door and opened it she couldn't believe her eyes on the sight of Barbara in the bed unconscious and her head and waste covered in bandages, her biggest fear right in front her a day that she would never knew would come seeing Barbara hurt and so scarred for Kara is what made Kara as sad as she was. Kara closed the door behind her and slowly walked up to her lover with tears in her eyes and the inside of her body was dead inside she dropped to her knees and buried her head into Barbara's Belly sobbing and crying so hard that she would make a pool of tears onto her girlfriend. "Barbara hhhhhhhuuuuuuuuhh Barbara noooooooooooooo!" She muttered while her face was buried on her belly, Barbara then awoke from her little coma and looked to see blonde hair on her "K-Kara?" She whispered with a fast swoop Kara lifted her head

 

"Barbara! Oh thank god you're alright!" Kara cried out

 

"What happened I- I can't move!" Barbara said

 

"It's ok I'm here now I'm here Babs! You're with me your safe now!" Kara exclaimed 

 

"Come here" Barbara said stretching her arms as she embraced Kara with a Hug they both cried together

 

They stayed with each other in that room for a long hour Kara caressing Babs' hair checking up on her until the doctor then entered the room "Miss I'm really sorry you need to leave the room we have some tests to give" the doctor said

 

"I'm not leaving!" Kara said as Barbara put a hand on Kara's 

 

"Kara it's ok" she said as Kara looked back at her obeying what the doctor said and kissed Barbara over the head

 

Taking the time to use up the waiting time Kara left the hospital in search of Batman to find out what happened she entered the GCPD with Batman and Commissioner Gordon stationed there after the incident with the Joker as he's brought down for good, Kara entered the Room with Batman in it and demanded to know what happened. Batman however did comply and explained what happened to Jim and Barbara, time passed as Batman told Kara everything with the best of his ability she couldn't believe it it's like a piece of Kara died along the Suffering of Barbara she was devastated and in plain sorrow on what she heard. She stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes as Batman behind her said "Kara it's ok just let me handle it it's gonna be fine!"

 

Meanwhile Kara has arrived to the carnival on where they held Jim prisoner, the place was crawling with policemen and detectives she had to put on her Supergirl outfit to gain access after all being a civilian they won't let her in so as a Superhero she gained full access on the situation. She entered the room where all the cameras in the whole carnival would record and set survalience she found a tape and decided to hold on to it that way when she gets home she'll play it on her TV, she kept searching and searching to find more evidence she didn't find nothing but a cop left an envelope holding something she then took it with her and flew to the Gotham mountains not far from the batcave. She then got the envelope and looked at the title of it saying "Daddy's Little Girl" on it and opened it

 

The next part though is what utterly destroyed Kara from the inside,not only did it broke her heart it haunted her for the rest of her life and she hope that nobody not even her cousins, her family, and nobody close to her would ever Endure this kind of torture, as she ripped the top of the Envelope open she took out pictures of Barbara..... It showed Kara pictures of Barbara naked, bleeding, crying, traumatized, hurt, afraid, and helpless. This literally killed Kara as tears ran down her face like a waterfall and was screaming with tears and then she threw the pictures on the floor and with a full blast of heat vision she destroyed it or disintegrated it. 

 

Kara again arrived at the hospital to check on Barbara and entered the room that she was held in, she hugged Barbara with a comfort embrace crying when suddenly the doctor arrived at the room again to give them both the Dreadful news.

 

"I'm sorry miss Gordon but we looked at the X Ray and your Spine is fractured it turns out we can't do anything about this and there is a high chance that you may never walk again" the doctor explained "I'm sorry" he said and he left the room. Kara gasped and put a hand over her mouth and looked at Barbara as she too was crying they both once again hugged each other still in their sadness crying together alone.

 

Barbara was then held in the hospital until it's time for her to get out Kara however went home and played that tape it showed Jim Gordon himself get tortured and was forced to watch the photos of his daughter, this stressed Kara out and made her sad and on that day on she would hate the joker with full anger and rage like if she's going to get a Red lantern Ring and would always hate him for what he did to her Girlfriend.

 

6 Months Later

 

"Barbara it's time to get up" Kara said as she kissed her girlfriends neck

 

"Ok can you please get my wheelchair" Barbara said

 

"Of course wait" Kara said

 

It's been 6 Months since that horrible tragedy had plagued upon the Gordon Family, Barbara who was once Batgirl has now transformed into Batman's eyes and ears which was the Oracle, it then Broke Kara's heart to see Barbara in this kind of disability State she lost her legs and now she can't do what she can normally do other than work with computers and eat and sleep. That monster took a huge impact on Barbara's personal life and to Kara's it left her scared for life now that she'll never use her legs again she can't even get dressed by herself, she can't fight anymore, she can't take a bath by herself, she can't even go out by herself Kara was always there to support and protect her. After all that's Supergirl for you, just like her cousin Kara wasn't all about Fighting monsters, and flying, and participating in battles she's everyone's superhero which means that she's there just for the people which means that she's not just someone's superhero she's everyone's and that's why she's with Barbara she's in need for help.

 

Barbara took a bath, got clothed, got feed, and was well taken care of by her Girlfriend she had work to do in her civilian life, she's a librarian and has to get to work by 10:30am, Kara ever since that incident vowed that she will never lose sight of Barbara again she makes sure that she's with her as the Oracle and as a Civilian even her Computer station was moved to the watchtower so that she'd be surrounded by other heroes to protect her including Kara herself just in case she had to do a superhero job for Batman and the others. So then after they ate cereal Kara flew to the library with Barbara's wheel chair and kissed her girlfriend bye.

 

But just barley minutes before Kara would leave to start her day Barbara then went up to her with a disappointing sad face, "What happened?" Kara asked " they fired me" Barbara whispered, Kara looked shocked "why?" She asked but Barbara's answer came back and said "Becuase of this!" Barbara said pointing at her unactive legs. Kara was shocked again because not only did that crippled legs affected Barbara's life from Crime Fighting it then affected her Personal life as a civilian her job didn't want disabled workers working there.

 

Kara then had a strict face and stormed into the library office giving the Boss the piece of her mind and after all that yelling and all that anger that just spilled out of Kara the boss finally agreed to give Barbara her job back, Kara got out of the office and the building letting Barbara know that she got her job back and to have a wonderful day. 7 Hours later Barbara got out of her job it was 5:00pm and it was time to go home, Kara however arrived just in time outside of the building waiting for her girlfriend she then said to Barbara "Hey beautiful how was your day?" "Not good" Barbara said back 

 

"Why?" Kara asked that she knew it had something to do with Barbara's Problem

 

"It's just that now that it's been 6 months from work I just have trouble of fitting in my job, people were staring at me I couldn't reach for the books I couldn't do some of the things I usually do all because of that Basturd!" Barbara said

 

" I know baby it's a good thing that the nightmare is over and that Basturd is in Jail for good, c'mon lets go to that diner over there and get something to eat ok?" Kara said back

 

Kara and Barbara then strolled to the sidewalks, most people looking at Barbara sitting down at the wheelchair rolling behind her was Kara, Barbara hated it when other people were staring and we're making in front of her due to the fact that she can't walk nobody won't ever realize that if they're crippled for life, not even Kara would know that she's not human and don't have the sensitivity and the strength humans had she was an alien I mean she won't experience what Barbara is experiencing she's stronger than her she's the strongest woman on the planet along with her cousin Superman. 

 

People are sometimes terrible Barbara sounds like one of the most amazing woman on earth to love and care for so much. There are so many people who love each other to death, some people in this world see immediate weakness in the disabled. All that matters is the strong bond they both had for each other. So Kara and Barbara do continue with their ways of loving and being with each other. People think that crippled women are incapable of making good desions especially in the sexual department most people think that crippled people have no power and no ability to make choices in their lives.

 

As they got home though they had to do the same thing they both would do when they get up in the morning but reversed Kara had to take Barbara's clothes and put on her PJs or nightgown but this time it was just a nightgown. Kara had to cook food for Barbara if they didn't get something to eat outside and just give her a bath. And by the time everything was done Kara and Babs just had to watch tv until they get tired and just go to bed.

 

As Barbara was laying on the bed Kara leaned over to the bathroom door sexy and seductive

 

"Well look who we have here" Kara said

 

Barbara looked and leaned over at her and grinned 

 

Kara then crawled onto the bed with Barbara awaiting her as she was behind her Redhead with a satisfactory it was their sex night

 

However Kara never tried having sex with a crippled before even though she can't move she can still feel it and besides Kara is going to do all of the work but she doesn't care she loves Barbara and that's all that matters.

 

Kara then starting to kiss Barbara's neck nuzzling on it and started to unbutton her gown while kissing her neck and then her cheek and then their lips met in a passionate kiss, Kara grabbed the back of Barbara's head and Babs grabbed Kara's chin and then touched her cheek holding it. They both continued kissing and Kara again went for Barbara's neck pulling back her hair as she put hot kisses onto Babs' neck, Babs let out a small moan and bit her lip.

 

"Oh Kara" Babs let out

 

Kara then began to touch her girlfriend's left breast and began to go for Barbara's lips in a kiss and Kara moved Barbara back laying down onto the bed as Kara took off her high heel and her black sweat pants only with her purple shirt and black panties.

 

Kara then took off Barbara's light blue shirt and threw it on the floor along with her pants, Kara then Grinned at Barbara and gave her a sexy look while kissing with their eyes open after that they closed it. Kara let out a moan and they both layed on the bed making out before Kara started to go down to Barbara's belly kissing down as her girlfriend closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure and the touch that's she's getting Kara went down kissing her and began to take off the rest of Barbara's clothing and then she saw it, the bullet wound or the scar that Barbara has on her waste that mark gave Kara bad memories on what happened that day seeing Barbara cry for the first time, seeing her hurt, and seeing her not move. Kara for the past few months have been blaming herself ever since that happened if she had not had taken the job she would've saved Barbara or stopped her from being Crippled. She stopped and sat up beginning to cry, Barbara looked at Kara wondering why is she crying and why did she stopped kissing her?

 

"What's wrong Kara" Barbara said as she sat up 

 

"It's just if i didn't take that job I would've-" Kara said

 

"Save you?" Barbara continued her 

 

Kara nodded

 

"Hey listen, all that is behind us now I mean it's not your fault we should thank god that he didn't take my life cause that was a scary thought" Barbara said 

 

"You don't know how lucky I am to have a beautiful, kind, comforting woman like you in my life" Kara said back

They both smiled and they both continued their make out session their tongues were intertwined in their kiss sucking each other's saliva and their taste.

 

Kara then continued to kiss the bottom of Bab's Stomach and then she went stood up and started to kiss the middle part of her breasts and then removed Barbara's white bra and began to such on her nipples. Barbara let out a loud moan and gasp pulling Kara's hair in the process and Kara removed her shirt not wearing a Bra, after that she pulled Barbara's panties and began to go down and suck on Barbara's wetness. Barbara then caressed her Blond alien's hair and watch her eat her out slowly enjoy the feeling down her vagina, Kara's tongue going all over the place thus giving Barbara a great feeling.

 

Time has past and Kara removed her panties as well making both of them fully naked, so then Kara guided Barbara to be on top of her and is sucking on the Blond alien's aurora "Barbara they're sensitive!" Kara moaned 

 

Barbara then moved lower crawling down and finally kissed her pussy then began to suck on it and started to put two fingers into her and started to move slower then faster and faster as she could, "Oh god oh god" Kara panted as Babs flicked to fingers into her and flick her tongue with that she came her orgasm was overwhelming and everlasting "ooooooooooooooo" Kara shouted believing that everyone in the apartment heard her.

 

"That was wonderful" Barbara said 

 

"It was and now it's my turn" Kara said

 

Kara then opened up Barbara's Legs and put her head in between them doing the same thing Babs did to her and with that she came too the orgasm released onto Kara's face rewarded with endless eruptions of nectar. After that they both went to each other and Kara started to thrust and thrust grinding their pussies together "awwwwwwwwww haaaaaaawww oh my god!" Barbara yelled and with that they stopped. They had the best sex better than even when Barbara did had the ability to move, they both faced each other once more.

 

"That was amazing" Kara said 

 

"It certainly was!" Babs said back

 

They both looked at each other for a while sky blue and brown eyes looking at each other for a long while until Barbara had something to say "Kara?" 

 

"Yes Barbara?" Kara said

 

"I thought you were going to leave me after what happened" she said Kara's face then turned blank something that she never wanted to hear ever.

 

"I would never leave you, please don't ever let me hear you say that! You matter to me more than anything else in the world I still remember the feeling talking to you for the first time it was the best feeling I've ever had since I came here to this planet, you are the easiest person in the world to fall in love with I'm glad I met you I hope you know that. And hey that feeling you have about your handicap situation it's never as bad as it seems you're much stronger than you are trust me. I mean Barbara you make me happy the way no one else can besides there's a picture there that says forever with you and me you are my world" Kara stated

 

Barbara let out a big smile and started to cry with tears of joy due to what Kara said it felt like God had sent an Angel from Heaven just for her 

 

"And there are 7 billion smiles on this planet yours is my favorite I love you Barbara Gordon" Kara said

 

"And I love you too Kara Zor el" Barbara said as their lips met and both vowed that this type of night would not be their last...

 

 

 

Note: The Killing Joke and all characters of DC comics all belong to DC Entertainment and Warner Bros


End file.
